


Natasha Romanoff Is SHIELD’s Standard Unit of Measurement for Worth

by TheoMiller



Series: something bigger [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Grant Ward met Phil Coulson and learnt the first rule of SHIELD: anything you can do, Natasha Romanoff can do better than you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha Romanoff Is SHIELD’s Standard Unit of Measurement for Worth

Garrett peered through his binoculars, looking at the still-circling target and the single, clean bullet hole in the dead center of the black silhouette’s head. “That’s damned good work, son,” he said, and clapped Ward on the back. “I don’t think Romanoff could’ve made that shot.”

A gun went off and Ward spun around, fumbling the rifle in his shock. There was someone standing there, a few yards out, a woman who could’ve fueled adolescent wet dreams for years, still holding a small handgun. It took him a moment to figure it out – he lifted his gun and looked through the scope. A second bullet hole, an inch above his, had perforated the target. He turned back to Romanoff—because she had to be Romanoff, the ex-Soviet assassin whose legendary career circled the campus of the SHIELD Academy in awed whispers and uncertain declarations of disbelief.

“My mistake,” said Garrettt, and she nodded, still totally impassive, and walked away without a word.

The older of the two men shadowing her sighed and nodded to Garrett and then Ward. “Welcome to SHIELD,” he said wryly, to Ward, and followed Romanoff down the firing range. That was the first time Grant Ward met Phil Coulson, who was generally referred to as "the only handler willing to put up with Barton".

“Good luck, kid,” the other man said, grinning. “Oh, and, that rifle? It needs zeroed properly. Talk to Phillips, King will hold it over your head if you ask him.”


End file.
